


Please, Give Me a Home

by Ameriphobia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kittens, Living Together, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, kageyama's a softie for cute animals, kittens will solve all of your romantic problems, more like already being together and just realizing it, rated only for language, very very tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameriphobia/pseuds/Ameriphobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please give me a home!"</p><p>It looked up at Kageyama with its little blue eyes, as if pleading the same thing as the sign. The October breeze ruffled his hair, causing him to imagine what it would be like for this kitten outside, all alone, all night.</p><p>And Kageyama knew that he was screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Give Me a Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a oneshot where Kageyama brings home a stray creature forever, since I love that he likes animals (but worries that they don't like him back). 
> 
> In this, they're both about 21. Hinata is in college, and Kageyama is on a professional team (Please excuse how little I know about professional sports).
> 
> I hope you like it!!!

It started with a sound.

A few blocks from their apartment in Koto, and Kageyama was hearing suspicious noises- a little chirrup here, a bit of scratching there. He didn’t know what it could be, but he knew that not knowing was annoying. The sounds were so quiet that they had him cleaning out his ears with vigor. And then stopping, waiting for them, wondering if he was making shit up.

“Mrrew!”

Okay, now that was definitely real. Kageyama wheeled around with passionate, irritated intensity to look into the small alleyway the sounds were coming from.

There was nothing there. Well, as much of nothing as there ever was anywhere, really. There was always something somewhere, right? Because everything was _something._

Kageyama’s head started to hurt.

He was shaken out of his philosophizing when the something in the little alleyway started to move. He jumped backwards in surprise as the box shook, and trembled, little scratching sounds being emitted all the while.

Later, Kageyama would not admit that his heart had beat a little faster as he approached the mysterious package. But he and Hinata had watched a scary movie together the night before, and investigating strange sounds coming from dark alleys seemed like exactly the way to get yourself killed in this world. Despite this, Kageyama had never been great at controlling his impulses. So, into the dark horror alley he went.

His bag of hasty convenience-store purchases slung on his wrist, he bent down to peek into the box. One flap was hanging over the top, but he could see in enough to see a pair of little blue eyes gazing up at him.

“Oh,” he said to himself. The thing in the box definitely wasn’t a monster.

It was a kitten.

“Uh,” Kageyama set his bag on the ground. He checked over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming down the quiet streets, someone who knew more about these things and could help him out of this situation. But no one came to his rescue.

“Mrrew!”

The thing was _tiny_ , smaller than any kitten Kageyama could remember seeing in his life (most of his experience coming from videos Hinata would sometimes show him on youtube). It was about the size of Kageyama’s fist, brown with black stripes, and haphazardly fuzzy.

It took a moment of gazing in wonder at how tiny it was before he realized that it didn’t look so healthy. He thought he could see it’s little ribs, and its hair was matted and filthy. The sounds coming from it were feeble, like it barely had enough air left in its lungs to produce them.

Kageyama didn’t understand the way his heart ached at the sight of it. Then, for the first time, he noticed the paper sign attached to the outside of the box.

_Please give me a home!_

It looked up at Kageyama with its little blue eyes, as if pleading the same thing. The October breeze ruffled his hair, causing him to imagine what it would be like for this kitten outside, all alone, all night.

And Kageyama knew that he was screwed.

____

Getting the door of their apartment open was a minor struggle for Hinata- weighed down by his school bag, his gym bag, and his quick take-out dinner, it was all he could manage to get his keys out of his pocket.

“Kageyama!” He shouted, knowing that his roommate should be home. Unlike Hinata, the annoyingly talented volleyball genius only had going to the gym and practice for his professional team to worry about. No classes, no side job…sure, it was long, hard work, but it was _volleyball_. And Kageyama got to do it all the time. The thought actually made Hinata a little irritated, so he yelled with even more force.

“Kageyama! Let me in, dammit!”

The door remained stubbornly shut, and Hinata groaned in frustration, thinking that Kageyama must have gone out to get food or something. Defeated, he dropped his stuff at his sides, and let himself into the apartment.

After a long day, the last thing Hinata was prepared for was to see a very tiny kitten sitting on their sofa.

It took a few nervous steps backwards when Hinata came into the room, but it didn’t run away. It just looked up at him with wide, blue eyes.

“Um,” Hinata said, slowly dragging his stuff through the door, and closing it behind himself, “Hello.”

“Mrrew!” the kitten said. Hinata assumed that meant “hello”.

“Aww,” Hinata couldn’t help but croon, despite his confusion. His eyes scanned the apartment, looking for Kageyama, but he was nowhere in sight.

“Kageyama?” he called. Then he turned back to the kitten. “Hello, little guy.”

It fixed him with an intense stare. When it meowed again, it seemed to be with an added sense of urgency.

“Uh,” Hinata whispered to the cat, too worn out to realize he was being silly, “…Kageyama?”

_“Dumbass!”_

Hinata flew backwards in shock, his heart pounding. _Oh god, how did Kageyama get turned into a cat? How am I supposed to reverse this?_

“I didn’t get turned into a kitten, dumbass!"

Hinata blinked, realizing that the shouting was coming from the bathroom.

“I didn’t think that!” Hinata yelled. The kitten flinched at his sudden volume. It looked like it wanted to run, but was too weak to do anything more than look up at Hinata with sad, watery eyes. _Oh god, what have I done,_ Hinata thought.

“Shh,” he hushed the kitten, even though it wasn’t making any noise, “It’s okay. Where did you come from?”

Obviously, the kitten wasn’t going to answer that very important question, so Hinata crept around the couch, trying to be as slow and as quiet as possible so that he wouldn’t upset the kitten again.

The bathroom door was slightly cracked, so Hinata figured it was safe to look in. When he did, he saw his roommate sitting on the toilet seat, his knees brought up to his chest, and a truly dour expression on his face.

Hinata took all of this in, his worn-out mind attempting to figure out what was going on. “So…did the cat break in and try to rob us?"

Kageyama glared up at him, but by now Hinata was an expert at differentiating between Kageyama’s glares. This one was very clearly an _I’m only acting annoyed with you because I’m stressed out about something else, please help me_ , glare.

Hinata stepped into the bathroom, “What’s going on?”

The scowl deepened. Now his glare looked more like an _I screwed up and I don’t want to tell you about it_ glare.

“Kageyama….”

“Someone just left it in a box,” he grumbled, “I found it on the side of the street. I know I should’ve called you to ask, but I didn’t think about it. And now it’s on our couch and it won’t stop screaming, and I don’t know what to do. I’m sorry.”

His head was held in his hands; he looked like he was confessing to a crime. Hinata tried to contain his laughter, but some of it escaped anyway.

“What?” Kageyama snapped, “Don’t laugh at me!”

As usual, Kageyama’s yelling only made him laugh more, until there were tears in his eyes and an ache in his abdomen.

“Aaw, Tobio,” he said, using his friend’s given name, like he always did when he was feeling all soft about him like this, “You rescued her! That’s so nice.”

Kageyama looked up at him like a guilty puppy, “So you’re not mad?”

Hinata smiled. Really, Kageyama was a good roommate. After a few spats between them early on, he always made sure that everything going on was okay with Hinata.

He guessed their friendship was a lot like that, too.

“I’m not mad,” Hinata said, “I would’ve done the same thing.”

That got a little smile out of Kageyama. It was more distracting than any little smile had a right to be.

Luckily, a feeble sound of distress from the living room reminded him of the task at hand.

“So, did you buy cat food?” he asked. Kageyama frowned again.

“Well, I didn’t think I could just carry her into a store…and then I didn’t want to leave her alone here....”

Hinata snickered, imagining Kageyama wandering home, lost and confused with a kitten in his hands. “Okay,” he said, “I guess I’ll run out and get some….”

Finally standing up off of the toilet seat, Kageyama rolled his eyes, “I’ll do it,” he insisted, “You’re exhausted. Stay here with the...thing.”

“The kitten,” Hinata helped with a mocking smirk. Then he yawned the kind of yawn that just seemed to go on and on no matter how hard he tried to close his mouth, like one of those scarves that magicians pull out of their shirt sleeves. At that, Kageyama gave him a level glare, and he agreed to stay behind.

___

After a rushed dinner and some barely-comprehended sports channel reruns, Hinata collapsed into bed without even brushing his teeth or changing his clothes. It was gross, he knew, but he was so tired that the weight of gravity pulled him down with an insistent tug. His bed was a black hole; there was no possibility of resisting.

Sleep was already beginning to swallow him when the weight of the bed dipped beside him. “K’gama?” he murmured into his pillow, just to make sure that a stranger hadn’t invited themselves into his bed- _their_ bed. When they’d first moved in, it was with a single futon in tow, a gift from a helpful relative. It had only taken a few months of half-heartedly discussing buying new one before they’d tossed out the concept entirely. Beds were expensive. There was more than enough room for the both of them. The spare room could be used for storage. The reasons went on.

“Mm,” was the reply, but it was enough confirmation of identity for Hinata. Even though he’d spent less hours working than Hinata today, Hinata knew that they were physically draining ones. Kageyama was probably nearly as tired as he was.

“Did you feed the kitten?” Hinata managed, shifting a bit in the warm oasis of their sheets, some last dregs of alertness finding him, “She ran and hid somewhere when I turned on the T.V.”

Kageyama was laying on his back, his arms splayed out above him. His eyes were drifting closed.

“I couldn’t find her, so I just left some in a bowl on the floor.”

This answer satisfied Hinata enough that he stuck his face back into his pillow, enjoying the total darkness in front of his eyelids. He usually slept on his stomach, although he was trying to stop since he always woke up with his neck and arms in weird positions, numb and sore in ways that were not very good for spiking. Kageyama liked to sleep on his side, but had mostly trained himself to sleep on his back, having heard that it was best for your spine or your organs or something. Professional athletes had to think about stuff like that.

And so, sighing, Hinata rolled over onto his side. Baby steps. He’d be facing the night sky through the ceiling like Kageyama eventually.

As he drifted off, Hinata thought he could hear a faint mewing coming from the main room, and he smiled to himself.

_Baby steps._

____

The next day dawned early for both of them- morning practice before classes for Hinata, morning run before practice for Kageyama- and they had both all but forgotten about the new resident in their household until they found her sleeping in their bathroom sink.

“Oh my god,” Hinata crooned, already snapping pictures with his phone.

Kageyama rubbed his eyes. “How am I supposed to brush my teeth?”

“…I guess we have to use the kitchen sink.”

Kageyama gave him a terrible look, but turned and plodded out into the kitchen anyway. As they brushed their teeth side by side, they talked about the Kitten Situation for the first time with any real detailed thought involved. In the cold light of morning, the decision to adopt a pet off the street was starting to seem a little more…misguided.

“How much did the food cost?”

“It wasn’t too much. How much do you think it eats?”

“I dunno. All the food you put out is gone.” Hinata spat into the sink, “We should get toys, too. Oh! And a litter box. I think she went on the couch last night. And she looks kinda sick, we should take her to the vet.”

Kageyama groaned, and Hinata could hear the regret in the sound. Despite his certainty that rescuing the cat was a good thing to do, he could sympathize with Kageyama’s panicking. Here they were, two college kids (or one college-aged kid, in Kageyama’s case) who could barely afford the time and money to take care of themselves, and now they had to take care of a whole other helpless living thing.

“I’ll ask my mom for help with the vet money,” Hinata thought aloud, “And you should stop by before you go to the gym after practice to give her some more food.”

“Hm,” Kageyama grunted but didn’t protest, and Hinata knew that he would do it. He smiled to himself, softly.

Before they left for their respective, bustling lives, they both peeked back into the bathroom. In the sink, the kitten slept on, curled in on itself, its body rising and falling with gentle breathing.

“She’s so cute,” Hinata whispered.

Kageyama looked away, face scrunching like he was trying to squash down any positive emotions he might feel about this situation. “I guess,” he admitted.

Hinata smiled again, thinking that they may have just found Kageyama’s biggest weakness.

_____

“Tiger?” the veterinarian called, and at first Kageyama didn’t understand that it was him they were calling in. It seemed pretty ridiculous, actually, that they would call out the name of the _cat_ like it had brought itself here for a check-up.

That couldn’t have been farther from the truth- the little terror had put up a fight like they were trying to send it to federal prison, or something. Getting it into the cat carrier they’d bought was nearly an hour-long process, with most of the time spent trying to coax it out from underneath their furniture. The little creature certainly had a lot more energy since they’d been feeding it- Kageyama wondered if that had been a bad call.

“Tiger?” they called again, and this time Kageyama realized that it was his turn. He and Hinata had argued amicably about what to name the kitten for days, mostly because Kageyama couldn’t help but shut down everything Hinata came up with- something about naming the thing made this new, unfamiliar responsibility seem all too real. But when Hinata had just started to completely ignore Kageyama’s protests, calling the kitten ‘Tiger’ because of its stripes (and surprisingly fierce attitude) it had stuck, whether he liked it or not.

Standing up hastily, Kageyama checked Tiger in her cage. She was backed into the corner now, glaring up at him with betrayed, suspicious blue eyes.

“Sorry,” he whispered to her. Then he went up to meet with the veterinarian.

The vet kept talking about how adorable Tiger was, and how good it was of Kageyama to adopt her off of the street. Both of these things made Kageyama feel oddly proud. She also kept listing all of the things Kageyama needed to do and to know as a new pet owner, and sticking Tiger with needles, which didn’t make Kageyama feel very good at all.

At the end of it all, he was left with one very irritated, but hopefully healthy kitten, and a bill that made his eyes bulge. He knew that Hinata’s mom had offered to help out, but he couldn’t help but worry about it. Worrying about money was still kind of a new thing in Kageyama’s young life, but the specter of it loomed over everything he did. That was the price of choosing the career he was passionate about.

Hinata always said that when he sounded just like his dad when he fussed about money. Kageyama didn’t like that comparison very much.

“Mrrew!” Tiger cried from her cage. She sounded offended at everything that had just been done to her. He looked into her eyes and imagined that first day, when he’d found her sick and alone and starving. He thought, if anything was worth the expenses, it had to be something like this.

“I know,” Kageyama said, “Let’s take you home.”

____

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted when he got home from afternoon practice. It was Friday, and Hinata was already finished with his shift at the convenience store, so Kageyama got to come home to an apartment full of Hinata. He liked these days the most.

Still, it was startling to have a face full of orange and yelling so soon after stepping though the door.

“What?” he said, as Hinata bounced around the apartment.

He bent down and picked something off of the floor- one of Tiger’s little bouncing balls. “You have to see this!”

Kageyama put his stuff down, eyebrows raised. While a lot of times the things that he and Hinata got excited about overlapped, there were a lot of other, little things that just…didn’t really make sense to Kageyama. Like new cute little toys at the store, or learning how to cook something (badly, Hinata was a terrible cook), or a text message from someone he hadn’t spoken to in a while. With these things, Kageyama felt for some reason like he should be matching Hinata’s excitement. He felt guilty for raining on Hinata’s happy little world.

“Okay, Tiger,” Hinata said to the kitten, who was waiting on the floor with an anticipating look in its eyes, “Ready?”

He tossed the ball down, where it bounced off of the floor in a cheery little arch. When it reached Tiger, she batted at it with her paw, sending it back in Hinata’s direction.

“See?” He raved, starry-eyed “She can play volleyball! She’s amazing!”

Kageyama blinked, watching in fascination as Hinata did it again. Sure enough, Tiger’s little paws sent the ball flying back to him.

“Nice receive,” Kageyama said seriously, making Hinata giggle.

“Here, you should try!”

“Uh,” Kageyama took the ball uncertainly, before tossing it down to the kitten. Sure enough, she batted at it just the same as she had with Hinata. Kageyama couldn’t help but smile.

Hinata’s face became stoic. “She is our child now,” he said.

“W-what?” Kageyama stuttered, shocked.

“She plays volleyball, Kageyama! This kitten is our daughter.”

Kageyama looked down at his hands, “Don’t say that! It’s weird.”

Hinata was laughing at him, and Kageyama knew that he was being messed with. Still, the conversation topic made something inside of him squirm.

They spent a good part of the evening playing with Tiger. Then, they ate a late dinner, watched some volleyball reruns (and a few cartoons) and turned in for bed.

For the first time, Tiger hopped up into bed with them. She curled up right on Kageyama’s legs, and was asleep almost instantly.

“Aw, Tobio,” Hinata hummed into his pillow, “She loves you.”

Something rose to Kageyama’s lips, then- something automatic that swelled up and lapped at the edges of his consciousness like a gentle tide. But by the time Hinata started snoring, it had died inside of his throat.

___

The first thing Hinata saw when he got home from practice put a wide smile on his face- Kageyama sleeping on the couch, mouth wide open and drooling, with Tiger curled up happily on his chest. Setting his things down, Hinata walked closer to his roommate, thinking of all of the possibilities this situation offered. He could go for the classic ‘whipped cream in the hand’ scenario. Or he could draw on Kageyama’s face. Or he could just scream and scare the shit out of him. All of these things would probably get Hinata chased around the apartment with a wooden spoon, but oh, would it be worth it, and it was more likely to end with both of them laughing on the kitchen floor than with Kageyama being genuinely angry with him.

As he was thinking over his options, Tiger let out a tiny sound of contentment. The kitten shifted in her sleep, and Hinata could almost feel the comforting warmth of her fur just by looking at it. His eyes moved to Kageyama’s face. His sleeping faces were not nearly as nice-looking as Tiger’s, but still…he looked vulnerable, and very, very tired.

 _Damn it,_ Hinata thought. There was no way he could wake them up.

He was about to go take a shower when he noticed something on the coffee table- a magazine, resting upside-down and open on the wooden surface, to keep its place. At first, Hinata assumed his roommate had just been reading it when he noticed the name of Kageyama’s team on the front cover. Curious, he bent down to see what Kageyama had been reading.

The magazine was open to a page speculating about potential candidates for Japan’s next national team. A shot of hot-cold shock running through him, Hinata’s eyes flickered over the page. His eyes were drawn to Kageyama’s name with ease.

_F.C. Tokyo’s starting setter, Kageyama Tobio, is a prime candidate for the next Olympic Team. Only 21 years old, Kageyama was among the less than .5% of athletes to be recruited into the V. League after graduating high school. Time will tell if talent can make up for lack of experience for this young but accomplished player._

It was only a small blurb amongst a list of players, but Hinata found himself staring at the words, reading them again and again until they felt meaningless, just printed lines on a glistening page. Despite the chilly temperature of the apartment, he was sweating. His fingers left hazy prints on the paper.

“Mmph,” a sound from the bed made Hinata start, dropping the magazine back onto the table with a sound that made Tiger’s ears twitch in interest. Kageyama shifted on the couch, eyes blinking sleepily as he took in his surroundings.

“Oh,” he said with a yawn when he saw Hinata, “Hi.”

“Hey,” Hinata felt his eyes flick back to the magazine on the table. He could tell that Kageyama noticed by the changing expression on his face. “So…wow.”

Kageyama sat up on the couch, Tiger jumping off of him with an insulted meow. “Yeah,” he said.

Hinata fought the urge to roll his eyes. _Yeah? Is that really all you can say about this?_

“We don’t know anything for sure yet, but coach said he thinks my chances are good,” Kageyama was giving him a strange, cautiously confused sort of look. Hinata realized that he probably expected him to be excited. Which…he was. Why wouldn’t he be?

He let his face break into grin that he hoped looked easy, “That’s amazing, Kageyama! Congratulations!”

The words sounded stale and crackling to his own ears, but Kageyama didn’t seem to notice. He smiled that little, genuine smile that he kept in his back pocket for special occasions, like he really cared about Hinata’s pride in him.

Hinata felt like he might throw up.

“Um, I put some leftovers in the fridge,” Kageyama said, moving on easily from the conversation. After all, it’s not like it was a huge surprise or anything. Kageyama was the youngest starter on his team. Kageyama was a prodigy. Kageyama was born to be in the Olympics.

“Oh, ok!” he said, trying to be cheery, “Thanks!”

That night, Hinata tried to sleep on his back. But his nose got all runny, everything feeling like it was dripping back into his brain. He felt like he was lying in a coffin.

He settled for sleeping on his side. Tonight, he turned to he was facing Kageyama, and watched him sleep, Tiger on top of him, until he felt too creepy and had to turn back around.

 _One day, I’ll catch up with you,_ he thought into the dark room.

____

The next day Hinata awoke in a terrible mood. He wasn’t sure what it was, but everything annoyed him- everything, that is, except Tiger, whose ears he scratched in the early morning light to try and lift his mood.

It was ruined again by the sight of Kageyama getting ready for his run. Hinata would love to go for early runs every day, but for him, that would mean waking up at like four in the morning some days. Because of this inexplicable, sudden rage, Hinata snapped at Kageyama at least three times before they both got out the door, about pointless things like unwashed bedsheets and how much toothpaste Kageyama used. Kageyama bore it with an annoyance too stunned and confused to become genuine anger, and they both left the apartment in a wordless huff.

By the time Hinata was done with classes and practice and a late shift at work, sundown was long passed, and the air was bitter cold. Still, Hinata didn’t want to go back to the apartment. His feelings were a mess; a cloud of unfocused discomfort hung around their home, and he couldn’t bring himself to face what it meant.

He ended up going for a walk, which turned into a poorly considered run, without stretching or even putting down his bag. As he ran on the nearly deserted sidewalk, Hinata could imagine Kageyama up ahead of him, his back slowly disappearing into the endless night.

A sudden, reckless burst of speed had him slipping on some loose gravel, and he fell forward, catching himself on his hands. They came away scraped and bloody, and he finally decided that he wanted to be home.

He found Kageyama still awake, sitting on the couch watching T.V. with Tiger. When he saw Hinata, he stood up immediately, his face contorted with worry and anger.

“Where have you been?” he growled, “I called you a thousand times!”

Surprised, Hinata checked his phone. Sure enough, the screen was full of Kageyama’s name.

“Sorry,” Hinata mumbled, “I went for a run.”

“A _run?_ Why?”

“Because I wanted to, alright?” Hinata snapped. He was drained from the day, and his hands were throbbing.

Kageyama noticed his injuries. “What happened?” he asked, more softly this time.

“Nothing,” Hinata’s voice was more full of venom than he’d planned, and Kageyama’s face twitched.

“What the hell is wrong with you today?” he yelled.

“Nothing. Leave me alone.” Hinata turned to go to their room, but a hand around his wrist stopped him. The hand was gentle, but he stayed put nonetheless.

“Is this…about the thing about the national team?” The confusion and hurt in Kageyama’s voice made guilt bloom in Hinata’s stomach. It was always hard for Kageyama to tell why people were acting the way they were. Hinata thought that that made things hurt him a little bit worse.

“Why would I be upset about that? Get off of me!”

“Are you jealous?”

Hinata spun around, ready to argue, but then he saw the pain on his roommate’s face.

“I know you want to be there,” Kageyama said, “I’m sorry. I would have you next to me if I could, but…” some of the softness melted away, replaced by irritation, “I thought you would at least be happy for me.”

Hinata felt tears spring to his eyes at the words. “I _am,_ ” he choked, “I am happy for you! I’m so proud of you.”

Kageyama looked at him with concern, “Then why….”

“Because- because I haven’t even been able to play with you in almost three years! And I miss it, I miss you, and,” Hinata looked at the ceiling, “And I’m graduating soon, and you’ll probably go to the Olympics, and we probably won’t live together anymore. And, what will we do with Tiger? I mean, you’re the one who rescued her, but I would miss her so much, and....”

Losing momentum all at once, Hinata trailed off. He refused to look at Kageyama, feeling some soft tears drying on his face.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said quietly. He looked surprised by everything Hinata had said, his eyes blown wide and his face slightly flushed. Hinata felt his own face burning.

“Why do you think we couldn’t live together anymore?” Kageyama sounded genuinely confused. Hinata snorted. _Clueless Kageyama._

“I mean, it’s fine when I’m in college,” Hinata explained, “But once we’re older, it would be…weird, right?”

Some kind of understanding showed on Kageyama’s face. It took a minute of thought, but he responded eventually, forming the words with the gentle care of someone walking on a minefield. A rare way of speaking for both of them.

“It…might be kind of weird,” Kageyama agreed, his eyebrows knit together in though “But we could still do it, right?”

The weight of the words made Hinata’s chest ache. He smiled, trying not to cry anymore.

“Yeah, I guess we could.”

Kageyama gave an awkward, lopsided smile in response to Hinata’s radiant one. He reached out and put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, using his other hand to wipe away his tears. The gesture was so stiff and uncertain that Hinata couldn’t help but laugh.

“I mean, we at least know that you couldn’t get any weirder,” he said.

Kageyama scowled. Hinata could tell that it was a _trying-not-to-look-as-happy-as-he-actually-is_ kind of scowl. “You’re the weird one.”

Hinata laughed more, kind of agreeing with him. Kageyama laughed a little, too, and it was the best laugh Hinata had ever heard, so he surged forward and gave Kageyama a quick, and possibly painful, peck on the lips.

Kageyama stared at him in shock. Then he leaned forward, burying his face in Hinata’s hair with an embarrassed groan.

“I’m gonna get to be on the court with you again someday, too,” Hinata said peacefully into his chest. He knew that it was true.

“Mrrew!”

They turned to see Tiger coming up to them. She rubbed against them, purring and looking to be pet.

Hinata and Kageyama scratched their kitten at the same time, and Hinata was grateful that they had both been given a wonderful home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Comments and kudos are really appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://hayshq.tumblr.com/)


End file.
